The present invention relates to a portable projection device and, more particularly, to a portable projection device in which display films are detachably interposed between a light emitting means and a lens system to project various kinds of messages onto a surface of the wall or ceiling and which can be used in various way as a time or guide display or an alarm lamp, for example.
Various light-producing devices such as flashlights, alarm and guide lamps, and slide projectors are well known. However, each of these devices has a single function, i.e., there is no single device that can achieve all of these functions. Thus, separate devices must be bought to achieve different functions. This is uneconomical and when they are not being used, they take up more space than a single, multipurpose device.
A plurality of devices provided with liquid crystal display elements (LCDs) have recently been produced. These LCDs have formed various kinds of images such as faces of clocks and display boards of word processors. However, these images cannot be seen in the dark.
Other well-known devices such as slide projectors, by which pictures, messages and the like formed on films are displayed on a screen are also produced. However, these devices are used on a table or hanging from a wall and therefore cannot allow the user to see the displayed images at any place he wants in the dark.
In addition to such projecting devices as slide projectors described above, light emitting devices such as portable pen lights and flashlights are also well known. However, these devices are used only for illuminating and signaling purposes and are not suitable for use as media for displaying pictures and messages.
The present invention is intended to solve the problems above. A main object of the present invention is to provide a handy and portable projector for easily projecting pictures and messages onto a surface of a wall or a ceiling.